


Replaced

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, canonverse, country names used, general shenanigans involving a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: “What do you mean replacement?” Portugal retorted. “It’s because Pelutze sheds everywhere.”“Maybe so, but what will happen when a beautiful young maid starts spending more time with him than you do?”





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written as part of the Creators of Hetalia Discord Server's 24-hour prompt day, using the prompt "Don't do that. The Roomba gets scared easily."

“I’ve been thinking of hiring a private maid.”

Portugal nearly choked on his coffee at the sudden comment. He looked up at Luxembourg with a furrowed brow. “A private maid? Why?”

“Mostly for sweeping and vacuuming. The floors get dirty quick with Pelutze and her fur, even with her grooming,” Luxembourg pointed out, and took a sip of his own coffee. “It may be a while before I hire someone anyways. I have to make sure they’re trustworthy and will do a good enough job.”

“I’ll ask around to see if anyone has any recommendations.”

—

France gave him a flat look. “Why are you asking me to help with your own replacement?”

Portugal suddenly regretted asking France to lunch to catch up the next day. “What do you mean replacement?” he retorted. “It’s because Pelutze sheds everywhere.”

“Maybe so, but what will happen when a beautiful young maid starts spending more time with him than you do?”

Portugal grimaced but shook his head. “He wouldn’t hire someone just because they’re attractive, France. Besides, he loves me. He says so nearly a hundred times a day.”

“Maybe he does now, but the heart can be fickle.”

“Some country of romance you are.”

“Truly knowing romance is knowing all aspects of it, including heartbreak. I will keep my cellar ready.”

—

Portugal stared up at the ceiling, wide awake that night as Luxembourg slept peacefully next to him. What if France was right? He couldn’t bear the thought. He turned his head to look at Luxembourg. It was rare to see him so relaxed, and it was a sight that was almost exclusively when he was sleeping. How many more times would he be able to see it? No, that wouldn’t happen for a long time, if at all. He would make sure of it. Portugal carefully shifted to move closer, only to jump in surprise when Luxembourg’s arm wrapped around him and tugged him close. Portugal pulled away just enough to see Luxembourg staring at him with a sleepy smile, his teal eyes half lidded.

“Did I wake you up?” Portugal asked.

“I’ve been awake for a while,” Luxembourg assured him, his fingers toying with Portugal’s hair. “You were thinking too loud.”

Portugal sighed and rested his head on Luxembourg’s other arm. “Don’t worry about it.”

“If you insist.”

Portugal had to admit, it was difficult to be worried with how warm Luxembourg was, and with his fingers stroking through his thick locks. He wrapped an arm around Luxembourg’s chest. “Don’t let me sleep in tomorrow,” he mumbled, his voice already heavy with drowsiness.

“I won’t. Good night, I love you.” Portugal only faintly noted the kiss pressed to the top of his head. He mumbled out something that he hoped sounded vaguely like “I love you too” before he finally fell asleep, indulging in how warm and comfortable Luxembourg was.

——

The next morning, after much grumbling until he finally got out of bed to eat breakfast, Portugal set out to go to France’s house. He knocked harshly on the door, how tired he was fueling his determination. France opened the door, visibly surprised.

“I did not think that it would be so quick,” he noted, opening the door wider for Portugal to step in.

Portugal rolled his eyes as he walked in and took off his shoes. “He hasn’t even looked yet, I think,” he said. “I wanted to ask how to stop it.”

“Well, that’s easy,” France laughed, ruffling Portugal’s hair. “You become his maid instead. Or distract him enough that he forgets about needing a maid.”

Portugal stood silent for several moments, his eyes narrowed as the wheels in his head turned. “Fine. Where can I get one of those stupid cheap cliche maid dresses?”

“…You realize those are impractical for cleaning in, right?”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. Where can I get one?”

“How should I know?”

“They’re called _French_ maids.”

“You’ve been talking with England far too much lately,” France winced, but sighed and smirked at him. “But, I believe I may have what you’re looking for.”

—

It took Portugal a few days to finally gather up the courage and free time to acknowledge the plain brown bag he had shoved into the back of the closet. The minute it was on, he realized how stupid of an idea this was. He scoffed and smoothed the skirt down. Even with France having a few centimeters height on him, the dress was still ridiculously short, the tops of the black stockings The heart-shaped hole in the dress still was positioned in the center of his chest surprisingly though.

He sighed and adjusted the headpiece one last time before grabbing the feather duster. He knew Luxembourg’s working schedule well enough to know he was going to take a break soon. It was the perfect time to talk to him and tell him his idea.

He marched to Luxembourg’s office with purpose, holding the feather duster as if it was a sword. It was difficult to walk with purpose in heels, it had been some time since they were in fashion for men, but he prided himself on being able to manage it somehow anyways. He gave a few sharp knocks on the door, taking a deep breath when he heard Luxembourg’s faint “come in”.

Portugal finally opened the door and strode in, closing the door behind him before he marched up to Luxembourg’s desk. Luxembourg finally raised his head up, his eyebrows raising as he looked Portugal up and down.

“Portugal, what…is this?” he asked.

“You said you wanted to hire a private maid.”

Luxembourg’s lips pressed into a thin line. “Yes, and I did.”

Portugal’s blood ran cold. “What?”

“I already found someone.”

Portugal felt dizzy. He knew he should have put on the stupid dress sooner, his work be damned. Now he was going to have to pack up his things and drink all of the wine in France’s—

He jumped in surprise, shocked out of his thoughts as a vacuum started up behind him. He snapped around, pausing when he didn’t see anyone at first. His eyes were caught by something moving on the ground, and he looked down to see a Roomba scooting along the edge of the room.

“Portugal, meet the new maid.”

Portugal walked over to lean over the Roomba, glaring at it. He wrestled himself into an annoyingly skimpy dress to compete with this?

“Hey, don’t glare at her like that. She gets scared easily,” Luxembourg called over to him. Portugal turned to direct his glare at him instead, and he strode back over to him to smack his face lightly with the feather duster.

“You worried me,” he retorted. “I thought you were going to…” He paused, realizing how ridiculous it sounded out loud.

“Going to…?” Luxembourg repeated as he gently pushed the feather duster away.

Portugal cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “I thought you were going to fall in love with the new maid instead and kick me out,” he grumbled.

For several, tense moments, the only sound in the room was the Roomba scooting along and vacuuming the carpet. Then, Luxembourg burst out into laughter, his chair leaning back as he collapsed against it. Portugal smacked him with the feather duster again.

“Don’t— Don’t laugh! You worried me!” Portugal defended, though it was hard not to laugh too with how ridiculous it sounded.

Luxembourg finally calmed down and got to his feet to rest his hands on Portugal’s waist, though an amused smile was still on his face. He hummed as he looked Portugal up and down again, taking his time with admiring the sight. He gave a teasing tug on the garter belt keeping Portugal’s stockings up. “Nice thighs, sweetheart,” he teased, giving him a flirtatious wink.

“I’m taking this off,” Portugal scoffed, pulling away from him to head for the door.

Luxembourg chuckled and sat back down. “Oh, and Portugal?”

Portugal paused and turned back around, only to see Luxembourg pointedly drop his pen on the floor as he stared directly at him.

“I seem to have dropped my pen,” Luxembourg mused. “Maid, will you please pick it up for me?”

Portugal stayed put for several moments, his eyes narrowed. Finally he heaved a deep sigh and walked over to bend over and grab the pen. Just as he grabbed it, Luxembourg’s arm looped around his waist and he pulled Portugal down onto his lap.

Portugal turned to face him, his legs folded on either side of Luxembourg’s lap. “What?” he asked. “I got your pen.”

“I just wanted to see this closer,” Luxembourg mused. He smiled and leaned in to press a light kiss to the skin revealed by the heart-shaped hole in the dress. “Thank goodness there’s no buttons here,” he joked.

“That was one time,” Portugal muttered, his arms winding around Luxembourg’s shoulders.

Luxembourg chuckled and lightly nudged the line of his chest with his nose. One hand trailed up his thigh. “This does not seem good for cleaning in,” he noted.

“It isn’t,” Portugal admitted. He tilted his head back as Luxembourg pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Well, I’m sure we can find a better use for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
